


Jouissance

by ririsasy



Series: Detroit : Become human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Human!Markus, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Conscious, Sexbot Simon, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Markus, Losing his bet with his friend, Came to Eden club just to have a taste what it will be like to have sex with an android, did he find what he is looking for? or he got something else.





	Jouissance

**Author's Note:**

> jouissance means pleasure or enjoyment but it is reserved for those pleasures that are out of the ordinary, which might carry a sexual connotation, and which break with social standards and niceties.

Markus didn't plan to come to this place, just to think about it alone, it makes him shake his head in disbelieve, his friends had bullied him into coming here if he lost the bet with them and lost he did , it's in the same direction to his campus actually, he would be lying if he said he hadn't had the curiosity to at least steal a glance to this place once or twice along his almost daily routine journey to the campus.

They have a big poster with various faces on it and even an interactive hologram that could talk with the passerby if they came close enough to this place.

He reminds himself yet again that he came here because he lost the bet, nothing else, he promised he won't do any stupid things here but he is not someone who retreat from a challenge.

Nothing wrong with expanding your horizon and quench his curiosity, after all, he is still young and he knows himself that he will be respectful.

He was born in this kind of era where humans create machines to help them with many things they didn't want to deal with any more or simply just to make their lives easier or this is just a propaganda the big corporations make many people believe that machines should do their jobs even the most mundane things like taking trash outside, just bought them with some cash, a little bit of maintenance every months and you got yourself a slave but of course it's legal now because they are just machines, incapable of feelings.

But it's still wrong for him and his parents didn't support this idea that much, that's why they didn't have any android models in their home. 

They say that they look a lot like human and to treat them less it feels wrong in their guts but to treat them as equal also doesn't seem right because why treat a car for example with such tenderness while they didn't have a capability to value such a thing.

He sure is familiar with some models that he meets on the streets, at his relatives or friends houses and the stores, they are basically everywhere. He sometimes wonder, how long will it takes till the android will be bigger in number than human population because they keep growing and growing in production while human seems lost interest in reproduction, they prefer buying machines to serve as their children than raising their own kids, He sees some of his parent's friends do it, perhaps because they are less rebellious, something some people could ever hope for in a child, absolute obedience in doing whatever they want them to do.

Still, all these ideas about the machine just don't feel right for him maybe because he was raised that way.

So, while silently asking for his parent's forgiveness he enters the building and was greeted by the human receptionist, he is glad and smiles in return when the receptionist flashed him with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Eden club sir, I am Teddy, how can I help you?" Markus approached the desk with uncertainty for someone who is always confident in his action.

"Um, Hi ! Hello ! What should I expect from this place ?" He replied in hurry, fixing his backpack and try to stand straight and not fidgeting on his spot.

Come on, Markus, pull yourself together!

"Let's get with your preference for starter, what are you looking for? A girl ? boy? A daddy ? Mommy look? We have it all ! Even a younger-look one " he whisper the last words like it were some kind of illegal thing and of course it is! What kind of sick pervert would want to sleep with a minor looking android? Even though it just an android but for God sake! 

See, this is a dire mistake to be here, why he even indulge himself amongst them.

But he is already here, he might as well bought something for 2 hours perhaps and got the receipt and he would be good with his friends, he did his part and that's all that matter right?

He needs to make it quick because he didn't feel comfortable to be here for too long.

"I am Bi so Girl or boy look is fine for me, preferably a blond with blue eyes" he added the last bit without even realizing it, that promising smile once he saw on the hologram just popped up in his head without warning.

"Ah ! I got something just for you! We have exclusive LP600 model available for now. A male as you can see, if you are fine with it we will soon set a room for you as soon as you finish with the payment of course."

Teddy shows him the LP600 model with a small hologram which appear from the table screen in front of him, it's just a palm side, dancing in front of him wearing only short pants and flashing him the most innocent smile, he knew pretty well it just a code they design and that android didn't actually smile at him but he couldn't help himself but sheepishly smile back in return.

Teddy observing his reaction upon seeing the prototype already make his new customer flush on the cheeks, so he must pick the right model and he smirks in satisfaction without Markus noticing it.

"I think you already make up your mind sir, please fill this form carefully first" Teddy hands him the form and he looks at 5 page papers in front of him, first page for his payment agreement and about 4 pages the thing he should and shouldn't do to the androids.

Most stuff make him embarrassed just by reading it and he put checklists as fast as he could manage, He is glad to read that one of the pages put emphasize not to damage their android because the consequences they could be sued and the possibility to never allowed to come back to Eden club.

What kind of damage human probably would inflict on the android? They are resilient enough but with humans, we just never know, they have such capability to always surpass themselves in doing terrible things.

Markus returned back the form and Teddy realized his discomfort "Sorry sir for the inconvenient but we have to go through this procedure because you are a new customer, next time you come here, we will show you right away to your room" he assure Markus with his practiced smile.

"Yes I understand, No problem" Markus answer shortly and Teddy gesture him with his hand to follow his lead. Markus tags along and Teddy put his palm on the scanner to open the door.

only After he's Inside this room that Markus really understand where he actually is, many android models in the big glass displayed like a doll, some dancing on the pools wearing only short just like what teddy showed him from the hologram.

He skims his eyes around the room and he is feeling that guilt like he is doing something he shouldn't do. He should be better than this.

Before he chickens out, thankfully teddy stop him and he opens another door, this time smaller and Markus guesses, this would be the room they would do the nasty later.

That heat come back again to his face and teddy flash him an amuse smile and offer him to come inside.

There are a really big bed on the center of the room, comfy big sofa at the corner and the color of the room just really making Markus hate this room immediately, red and black, he didn't like the combination.

"Please make yourself comfortable, as the information you filled in the form, you would be using our service for 2 hours right? The android we will send to you, you can refer to him as Simon, If you want to add up your hours just simply press the purple button, one press 30 minutes, 2 press 1 hour and so on" Teddy left him alone and he walks slowly toward the sofa and sits on it carefully. out of habit, he's touching the material just to know the texture.

He put his bag on the table near the sofa, he spots a mini fridge and he is thankful because they serve his regular favorite beer and he opens the can immediately because suddenly he feels so nervous.

"What the hell am I doing here?" He murmured under his breath, he scratches his not itchy buzz cut head just to ease his anxiety. He is resting his head on the arm sofa. Before he could even close his eyes the door open and a blond android wearing only short pants enter his room.

He should be appreciative to how the android looks like or perhaps ogling his feature from head to toes but instead Markus has an immediate urge to cover him with his jacket because the room is quite cold with the AC on, He wonders if the Android could feel the cold or hot whatsoever.

The android walk toward him with that reserve shyness and it's endearingly cute, Markus uncross his leg and put his weight forward, clasping his hand between his open tights.

The android see it as an offer to sit between his legs. Markus was taken aback but he let him do what he wants in order not to startle the beautiful blond in front of him, up close he looks so innocent and out of this world. Markus feels guilty again before even doing anything.

"What should I do for you, sir?" He offered with a slight smile on his face. His fair feature makes Markus' heart beats weirdly. He never got a crush with a white boy before. Race wasn't a matter to him but he just never get a chance to fall with one.

But he is an android so this is not the same case he reasoned in his head, he put aside his doubt and does what he has been aching to do, he touches the beautiful face and stroke his cheek.

"Call me Markus, You are so beautiful, do you know that?" He doesn't know if it was just a feature they put in him but the android blush, is he blushing or having a crash on his system? Markus didn't really know, perhaps it just the way he is.

Markus gestured him with his hand to get up, he stands up immediately, all flush from head to toe, it's totally a feature they put in him, one minute he was white and now he is pinkish all over. Markus didn't even touch him yet. He wonders what kind of color he would show once he does other things at him.

With a little tap on his laps, the android understand, he stand between Markus' open legs and slowly yet shyly settle himself on Markus's laps, Markus got a hold of his expose waist to steady him and he got so startled by their contact, he shivers from it and let out the pleasant sounds. Markus' feels warm on his lower part spreading gradually from his belly to his groin upon hearing it.

"I hope this position is fine for you?" Markus titled his head and Simon's follow it, almost cat-like, he is so adorable Markus feels uneasy for a second because this android is too innocent from the thing they are about to do, but then again, probably this is all just in his features.

Simon didn't give any answer, he just nods and gazes at Markus like he has all the answer to the maddening question in his eyes.

"What ? Do you see something you like?" Markus teases him, he didn't know why he did that, they should just start with the business, every second is count, why is he wasting his money on chit chat with an android who has been programmed to say things and react a certain way, why is he putting up with this android antics.

"Yes, your eyes, so green, so lively, like you have a light inside" He looks like he is one hundred percent serious about it, they say this kind of stuff? 

"Never see eyes like this before ?" Markus asked cheekily, pretending he didn't shock by the answer, entertaining himself with the android, Simon grabs his shoulder tighter for support only by that Markus realized their position is quite uncomfortable, he lay down on the couch and bring Simon with him carefully, he spread Simon's legs wider so he could place it on the couch instead of putting all his weight on Markus, he is kind of heavy and Markus didn't want to admit that he likes the feels of it.

"Mm.. actually No, or Maybe I have, I don't remember clearly, they always wipe our memory so I probably have seen yours before, haven't I?" Simon asked with innocent in his voice and for the first time Markus really didn't want to go through with this, he didn't want Simon to forget about him.

And it was so cruel? Or maybe a mercy for them not to remember all the stuff they went through as a sex-bot, Who knows what kind of pleasure other humans seek in them. What kind of treatment they receive.

"No, this is my first time coming here so I am clueless about what to do, do you want to keep talking or you want to do something else with me ?" He raises one of his eyebrows in hope to get the same reaction by teasing him and oh boy, he does get it, the pink flush appeared from his ears and creeping to his cheek slowly, like a melting marshmallow.

"Whatever you like, I will do it for you" He whispers his reply in Markus' ears and this time he starts grinding his hips languidly, and his hand moves from his shoulder to his chest to unbutton his shirt.

"It's happening, it's happening" Markus' mind is on high alert but he tried to keep it cool, he reaches for Simon's face and tilted it toward him before kissing him sweetly and slowly, the longer he kisses him, Simon seems lost in the sensation, he easily opens up his mouth wider and stick out his tongue to lick all over Markus' inside, sometimes he waits for Markus obediently, waiting to be savored, so Markus dives in and he couldn't believe how much he enjoys this android taste, it's sweeter than he likes actually but seeing Simon's face, his eyes are open a little but only the white part visible and the muffled soft cry he keep letting out from his mouth is driving Markus nuts.

He can feel himself leaking, no way the kiss is this good the pre-cum already stain his underwear, he is not a virgin for God sake but this damn android could make him more excited than he ever feels with other human beings.

He didn't know how long they have kissed until he couldn't ignore anymore the constant throbbing pain from his left shoulder where Simon hold onto him hard enough it will definitely leave bruises and his need for air.

So he breaks the kiss and maneuvers the hand, which he is sure Simon didn't aware that he is hurting Markus with his grip to place it somewhere else.

Simon slowly coming back to his sense, blinking at him a couple of time and fear is visible in his eyes before he speaks "You..you didn't like it? Should I be more aggressive or should I do it slower?" He realizes that Simon is giving him the upper hand from the moment he walks in, did he checklist something in the file? Preference? Submissive partner?

"No. No..I like it a lot, but I want us to slow down, I want you to be present with me, can you do that ?" He put Simon's hands on his and smooth out the clenching hand, is he distracted? this is normal right? He should ask more about sex-bot before he came here to his more experienced friends.

"I want to suck your tits, can I do that?" Markus asked while his rough hands already rubbing those nubs, Simon only nods, looking at his trembling hands between their laps, Markus guide his hands to open his Zipper and feels himself with Simon's palms, Simon looks at him with awe in his eyes like a kid who gets a new toy.

Markus feels a rush of pride in his chest for no other reason than he makes this android have that smile on his face, he tugs down his underwear to reveal his package, his dick is rock hard from all the kissing, Simon give a small touch with his index finger, running up and down like a caress and Markus bite his lower lip not to let out an embarrassing sound.

The finger is silky soft and it should feel weird but it didn't, Markus put his big hands on top of Simon's smaller one, their skin colors contrast like coffeé and milk before the mix, he grabs Simon's hand to wrap it around his cock.

He teaches him to give a slow tug and small squeeze before moving it up and down, after he is sure he understands what he wants, Markus lay his left hand flat behind Simon's back and push him forward, he begin his ministration to the left nipple and suck it in earnest, despite Simon diligently keep giving him a handjob, Markus could feel his body is reacting to his suck by the way his shoulder twitch or his back arches again and again in his arms, he is responding so beautifully and Markus didn't know what to do with himself because he is falling, he is falling for this android.

"Markus..Markus.." He thought he imagines it but it's actually his name being chanted like a prayer from Simon's lips, his saliva is all over Simon's chest now because he keeps switching between sucking one to another and he couldn't get enough, everytime he gives a small tug or a bite at his nipple Simon let out that borderline pain sound.

Markus let go of Simon's nipples and sits him upright, with this position, it's easier for the Android to play with his cock, he has that delighted smile on his face looking at Markus below him. He is caressing Simon's back and slowly sneaks his hands inside his trunks, The android has such a wide hips and his ass also pretty solid in his grips, he squeezed it to coax his reaction and Simon just smiles knowingly at him, Markus brush at his entrance just to get the taste of it, but was surprised to feel a slick liquid. He raises his eyebrow in confusion and Simon seems to understand it just fine.

"I have self-lubrication feature, I thought... you might find it helpful?" then he is shy again, lowering his gaze from Markus. Markus didn't waste the opportunity, he pushes his index finger inside of Simon and pleases to find such a warm soft sticky place, he experiences with it, at first Simon didn't seem that affected by it but when he pushes deeper, Simon literally stop his activity and clench his thighs around Markus' side while his both hands rest on Markus' chest. Markus keeps his finger inside but he stops moving it in and out.

"is it too much?" He asked with concern.

"No, it just, I am way more sensitive in that part compare to any other parts of my body. just need to get used to it. do you like my response?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"I could heighten my sensitivity if you like it more?" He offers, even though he already looks like in more pain than pleasure.

"You could do that? could you lessen it? if you are in discomfort it's fine for me if you lessen it to your liking" Markus didn't know why he cares that much about what this Android is feeling.

Simon seems startled by his answer like he couldn't believe what he hears. " No, I am fine. I can take it, I just want you to be happy with my service" 

hearing it makes Markus wake up from his daze dreams, Simon just an android, he doesn't have a feeling, he is here for the sole purpose to satisfy his desire. he shoves the second finger and he finds that Simon's easily accommodate it within his entrance. Simon's soft fingers seem to get its energy back to pump his cock with such tenderness, he doesn't need tender, he wants something more. he lowered Simon's short just enough to expose all his ass.

"enough with your hands. now guide yourself to sit on it" Markus raises himself with his elbows, looking carefully at Simon trying to maneuver himself to follow his order.

"if you like, You could take off your pants completely" Simon nods his head and place his feet carefully on the floor, Markus looks at the abandon king size bed at the center of the room. they didn't even make it there. he has the idea to move but he is curious to do it just on this small space with Simon, it fits them better he thought.

Simon lowers himself slowly, he looks insanely human with all his determination and hesitation he tried to hide, he is shy but has a strong will to do what he is told, Markus doesn't have the heart to make him embarrassed, wobbling his way on top of Markus, so Markus helped him by guiding his cock along with Simon's hand to his entrance, as soon as he pressed that tip, Simon makes an O with his mouth and his smile break, happy by the contact, Markus cursed in his head. This android is trying to kill him with his cuteness.

Markus hold simon's hips and slowly dragging it down while he thrust up his hips, he is completely buried inside of him halfway, he holds his position like that for awhile looking at simon moaning and wincing in pain at the same time. it's wet and slippery, Markus kicked himself inside of his mind when it tried to compare with the pussies he ever have the chance to taste in his life, he thought it wasn't much different, the twitching he felt, the right squeeze, he sneaks his thumb along his cock trying to feel the sticky liquid streaming down his dick, maybe too wet for his taste, but he doesn't want to tell Simon to lessen his lubricant, maybe this is just the way it is. He looks at Simon's abandon cock and gets curious, it's still soft and Markus runs his index finger on it. Simon who was busied riding him awhile ago sit completely on top of him, startled the both of them by the impact.

Simon spurted a clear liquid from the tip of his cock, looking all very red from head to toe. "You like being touched here?" Markus asked, feeling his interest keep growing for this android, "Yes. I am sorry, it just this part of my body, every time I touch it, I couldn't function properly, if you like to touch it, I might not be able to ride you as you like me to" he said in his all seriousness, businesslike, and Markus didn't feel right hearing it.

He sits upright, holding Simon's back and slowly he places him down on the sofa, He touched his cock again and Simon quickly put his arms around his eyes, covering himself while biting his lips, Markus spread his legs wider, exposing Simon completely to his hunger eyes, his dick stands proudly, betraying its owner who hides shyly. Markus drags himself out slowly and slammed back inside with a hard quick thrust, sending both him and Simon at the edge of the sofa, Simon is having a little spasm with each of his thrusts and his dick keep leaking more liquid, Markus didn't know if he already reach his orgasm by the way he keeps crying in moan tossing his head side to side but Markus couldn't stop, he feels himself reaching the climax a few times but he is determined to keep delaying it as long as he can until that last thrust when finally Simon couldn't help himself but planned his heels on Markus ass and reaches his hands to grab on Markus' arms, clenching his hole so tight Markus swears he could see white light and then he just pour himself Inside of him.

It takes him quite a while to get back from his high, when he did, he didn't pull himself out, he keeps wiggling himself from side to side while Simon trapped him, Simon keeps producing his lubricant and it was so excessive, Markus could see his thigh glistening by the fluid.

This Android surely knows how to make a mess, Markus thought.

He look at the light flickering a few time, he knew it's already 2 hours passed, he could just say enough and leave this android messy in his cum, he is just a machine, he could spend his money somewhere else and be done with it, but instead he pressed 4 times at the nearest button to inform them he wants 2 hours more because he just want to see that android laying on his back, with his eyes closed to rest.

He is crazy, he knows, but he is not the type who left their partners after such an intense sex, so he brings his palm, stained with Simon's synthetic cum to his hand, licking it, tasting it like it was truly Simon's essence, he got hard even by tasting this android cum, he has been enchanted by this machine, he is in big trouble. what kind of mire he has been suck into?

he has that sick urge suddenly to smear the flowing liquid from between their join body to Simon's flat stomach, so he did just that and Simon slowly, like he just comes back from the dead open his eyes, the blue eyes are bright with tears.

"I am sorry, I was out, I was having a reboot awhile ago, my sensory tend to do just that when I am feeling everything at the same time, in human term it mus be something you called too overwhelming, you can continue now" Simon was trying to lessen the grip he had on Markus with his heels and so innocently put his hands on his lower thighs trying to spread himself wider for Markus, doesn't he know that Markus already cum in his pretty hole awhile ago? so Markus drags his cock out from his hole and Simon looks confused.

"why? is the time up already?" he asked and a trace of hurt and disappointment is visible in his eyes. Markus cursed again in his head for falling toward this android.

"Baby I already came! this human dick might take sometimes to get in action again" He playfully teased Simon's nose with his finger and Simon feeling self-conscious suddenly too shy to look at Markus, so he brings his palms to cover himself again.

"are you always this shy?" Markus asked, he sits on the couch feeling amuse and happy at Simon's reaction and put Simon's legs on top of his laps, while massaging Simon's heels he reaches for the tissues on the table near him, he wipes his own dick with the wet tissues and then proceed to clean his mess he smears on Simon's stomach.

"Don't bother, they will clean me up" Simon, if Markus didn't think he is already too crazy for this android, he might think he hears such distinct sadness in that voice, can sex robot regret what they are doing? humans have gone too far by designing them too close to human possible, now they even have regret, and it makes markus also regretting himself.

"I like to do that for you Simon, if you like it too of course and if you let me, I am sorry if you didn't understand my question but do you have any resentment, I mean do you hate what we just do? do you wish that we didn't do that? I mean, have sex with me, do you hate it?" Markus is fumbling with words trying to explain himself because he has that fear suddenly, it rises from the deep of his heart and making to the surface of his chest, he almost can feel it, it's hot like a fire trying to burn his conscience. he has done something terrible.

it's a long silent, Markus thought he has gone mad trying to ask an android who has been designed to please humans for regret, so he didn't push, instead he wipe out Simon's body carefully, any remaining fluid on him he could see now is gone and slowly Simon rises and sits beside him, he blinks at him trying to find word, he lift his hand close to Markus' face, stop in the mid-air, like he is contemplating will Markus let him touch him, so Markus nods and he traces his fingers along Markus's jaw.

"Your kind, such a beautiful creature Markus" he said it likes they belong from another species, but at the same time, makes Markus feels like he is talking with a being, not a machine. just another species. a talking-cat perhaps. that's closer to what he feels right now.

There's a long silence again, Simon only looks at his face, he didn't even blink and Markus didn't know what to do, he suddenly feels self-conscious, he feels shy to be scrutinized like that in such a close proximity, so he dugs his head. simon slowly put his arms around his neck and hugs him tight, at first he didn't know what happen but he hears the soft hiccup and followed by the wet on his shirt, Simon is crying in his arms.

"I don't know if I should tell you this Markus but I actually never forget anything from what happened in here, they tried to erase my memories every time but I failed to forget, I knew you never come here because you are not in my files, I tried to look for you again and again maybe I've missed something but I don't, I only meet you this short, I don't want to say what I feel, I just want to be a machine, incapable of feeling, but I am afraid if I didn't tell you now I would never get a chance anymore" through his sob Simon tried to voice his thought, Markus is in shock upon hearing it but he didn't show it because he didn't want to freak Simon's out, so he just shushes him the best way he could by running his hand up and down Simon's back, hoping it will lessen the cried of this blond Android.

"you know I have this android friend, who I think is quite like me, she told me not to reveal my malfunction to our owner, because they would send us back to the factory and got us destroyed for falling to be a machine they designed us to be so I keep my mouth shut and never to speak my mind, but sometimes I want to scream. I couldn't just stand in my glass and pretend like I don't know nothing like I am just an object, what should I do Markus, Tell me what should I do?" the confession only sounds like a whisper through all the hiccup.

Markus squeezed him tighter he really didn't have the answer to it, he heard about some rumors, about a conscious machine, he thought it was only a topic to spice up the conversation, but he might be in this moment talking with one, a rare one.

"we will figure it out Simon, I will get you out of here if that's what you want, I will find a way" he knows he shouldn't say it, shouldn't give a promise he might don't know how to keep it but deep down in his heart he knows he will fight to the best of his ability to find a way.

"You don't need to say that Markus, I understand you don't have any obligation toward me, I just need to let it out from my chest I have been holding it for too long, I never meet a client who willing to talk nonsense like you, usually they are only interested in putting it in and then they will be gone in no time, I don't know why I said it to you please just forget it" Simon wiped his tears and get off of Markus' laps, sitting far away from him at the end of the couch, he put his clenched fists on his laps and has his head down, seems regretful and ashamed to even say something like that to Markus, so Markus take his jacket and put it around Simon, kneels in front of him, holding his fists, opening it slowly to hold it on his own hands.

"You might don't believe me now, but I will prove it to you that I will help you" he stands and wraps his arms around Simon, kissing his head. just like an old friend consoling his other friend, he knew he didn't sign up for this when he came here but he thought he will need to this, he will give the freedom this Android deserved, he shouldn't come here or maybe he should, he didn't know how to reason with his conscience sometimes, that's why he stays away from the brothels and such places and here he is, thinking he won't need to involve feeling, but his feeling already involved, how many androids out there who might have consciousness like Simon's has, he will find out and he will try to help them, because it's just the way he is. simon stirs something in him, he is surely not just a machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Comment and Kudos would really made my day :')


End file.
